ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Destination Truth season 7
Much like my Destination Truth season 6 idea, this is what my idea for season 7 of Destination Truth would be like. So here's the episodes list. * Episode 1: May's Point Mystery Fish/Dole Giant: Josh and the team go to New York in search of a giant fish like animal. Next Josh and the team go to Hawaii in search of their version of Bigfoot. * Episode 2: Felixstowe Fire Demon/Ghostly Scarecrow of Chiang Rai: Josh and the team go to England in search of a fire demon. Next the team goes to Thailand in search of a yellow ghostly humanoid. * Episode 3: Wuhnan Toads/Space Toad: Josh and the team investigate sighting reports of two toad like animals: Once in China and again in Peru. * Episode 4: Garson Invaders/Jelly Man: Josh and the team go to Canada in search of alien like humanoids. Next the team goes to Spain in search of an unidentified humanoid. * Episode 5: Pocono Wildman/Bird-Beasts of Var: Josh and the team go to Pennsylvania in search of their version of Bigfoot. Next the team goes to France in search of three bird like humanoids. * Episode 6: Moss Man/Lambton Worm: Josh and the team go to Florida to look for a swamp monster. Next the team goes to England in search of an unidentified aquatic monster. * Episode 7: Humanoid Elephants/Makara: Josh and the team go to Australia in search of unidentified humanoid elephant creatures. Next the team goes to India in search of an aquatic elephant monster. * Episode 8: Arre River Monster/Octosquatch: Josh and the team go to Switzerland in search of an aquatic monster. Next the team goes to Spain in search of an unidentified octopus humanoid. * Episode 9: Adlet/Alien Octopoids: Josh and the team go to Alaska in search of a werewolf like animal. Next the team goes to Spain in search of unidentified extraterrestrial creatures. * Episode 10: Sky Spitter/Alien Cosmonaut: Josh and the team go to New York in search of a unidentified bird like humanoid. Next the team goes to Japan in search of an unknown extraterrestrial humanoid. * Episode 11: Zanfretta Alien/Sugar Bundle: Josh and the team go to Italy where a man by the name of Pier Zanfretta had an encounter with an unknown extraterrestrial creature. Next the team goes to Cuba in search of a unidentified humanoid. * Episode 12: Filey Brigg Dragons/Cowichan Ufonauts: Josh and the team go to England in search of aquatic dragon monsters. Next the team goes to Canada in search of unidentified extraterrestrial humanoids. * Episode 13: Loch Quioch Monster/Mystery Beasts of Sherman: Josh and the team go to Scotland in search of an aquatic loch monster. Next the team goes to New York in search of giant sloth like creatures. * Episode 14: Rosson House/Lenzburg Castle: Josh and the team go to a haunted house in Arizona. Next the team goes to a haunted castle in Switzerland. * Episode 15: Bhargh Fort/Catacombs of Paris: Josh and the team go to a haunted fort in India. The team's paranormal adventure continues in France as they explore the haunted catacombs of Paris. * Episode 16: San Lucas Prison/Al Khail Gate: Josh and the team go to a haunted prison in Costa Rica. The paranormal adventure continues in Dubai as they explore a haunted apartment. Locations/episodes visited * Alaska (9) * Arizona (14) * Australia (7) * Canada (4, 12) * China (3) * Costa Rica (16) * Cuba (11) * Dubai (16) * England (2, 6, 12) * Florida (6) * France (5, 15) * Hawaii (1) * India (7, 15) * Italy (11) * Japan (10) * New York (1, 10, 13) * Pennsylvania (5) * Peru (3) * Scotland (13) * Spain (4, 8, 9) * Switzerland (8, 14) * Thailand (2) Category:15sturmelle's ideas Category:15sturmelle